Games
by fey-illusions
Summary: L and Light are playing games again and Ryuk wants to know what the hell is going on.


Hey, this is just a quick one-shot, I know it's been ages since I've posted, L and Light are playing games again and Ryuk wishes that someone would just come and make them talk straight for once. The characters are a bit OOC, but oh well.

Disclaimer : I own neither Death Note, Light, L or Ryuk. Yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Games

"So tell me Light, or Kirra, exactly how long do I have left to live?" L turned to look at Light, his tone and face bored, casual. Light, however, was in shock.

"Wh- What do you mean?"

_How could he know? He had no proof! Does he?_

"Don't worry, there are no camera's or bugs in your room again, and no, I have no evidence to convince the police. I just know." Still bored, still composed. Light stared at L in apparent shock until L sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Drop the act, your not fooling anybody here." Light thought for a second then suddenly let out a feral grin. It felt so good to show the real side of himself to someone, even if he would have to kill that someone after.

"No, I guess I'm not. I already know there are no bugs in my room (Ryuk searched it prior to L's visit) and, of course you have no proof. Heart attacks with my mind? My eyes? Please." Light's tone was confident, smug. L raised an eyebrow, this side of Light was so much more, hot somehow. Maybe it was the power; it almost smouldered in Light's eyes.

"That's something that's been bugging me." L agreed. "Now back to my original question, how long? Are we talking seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?" Light shrugged and for the first time seemed uncertain.

"I haven't really decided, I know I should have killed you the second I had the opportunity but I, well, the game is interesting."

"It isn't really your style," L said slowly "leaving something like this to chance. You're usually so cautious, careful. I don't believe you would risk your life for a game."

"This entire thing is a game." Light bluffed, but L just looked at him, disbelieving.

"I, well, I don't know. Ok? I just don't want to kill you yet, you might serve some purpose." L jumped onto Light's bed, his head hanging down to observe Light. Light noticed with carefully concealed interest that L's shirt was riding up, showing just a few inches of pale white skin.

"And what purpose would that be?" L's voice, even to his own ears, sounded husky. Light looked away quickly, composing himself, when he turned back he saw that L's shirt had risen still higher exposing a belly button and, contrasting strongly with his skin, a dark trail leading places Light was trying desperately not to think about.

_Is he- Is he checking me out?_ L grinned, _one can only hope…_

"I'm sure I can think of something." Light mentally winced, it hadn't sounded that dirty in his head.

"I'm sure you can." L's eyes looked, well, almost evil. Light felt himself grow hot, an evil L was just so damn sexy. This was a new game, every word they spoke had multiple meanings. Threatening or seductive?

"You know," said Light, toying with a pencil. "I could threaten you, make you do anything." Light smirked at him.

"You mightn't even need to threaten." L smirked right on back.

"But where's the fun in that?" Light drawled. L, almost too quickly for the eye to see, licked his lower lip. Light blinked then ever so slightly, bit _his_ bottom lip.

_What do you make of that, L?_

Ryuk was utterly lost. He wished someone would tell him what the HELL was going on. Half of the conversation between these two was all about what wasn't said out loud. Usually the Death God could tell it was threatening in an almost playful way, but occasionally it was like this. Just as threatening as it was something else and Ryuk wished for the _n_th time that they could just be like normal people and come out with it. But no, they had to be so freakn' _intellectual_. Put two power-hungry geniuses in a room together and what do you get? A conversation that makes no fucking sense. Ryuk sighed, he needed an apple.

L stretched out his arms, allowing his shirt to go still higher and Light resisted the urge to jump him. He needed to raise the bar. He got up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt before letting it fall open. L, damn him, didn't even blink. Light walked past him rifling through his cupboards before finding a suitable shirt. Making sure he was facing away from L, he let his shirt slide off, collecting in a heap around his feet. Light wished he could turn around to see what affect, if it was having an effect, this would have on L, but that would be too obvious. L swallowed hard as he stared at Light's bare back, he felt his pant's tighten slightly and mentally cursed. He needed to have a better grip on his emotions if he was going to win this. Light slipped the new shirt over his head, it was a baggy T-shirt, with a ragged neck line that showed quite a bit of Light's chest. When he turned back he saw that L was staring out the window, feigning disinterest. Light took the opportunity to give L a thorough if quick once over, his eyes resting just a bit longer than was necessary on his crutch. L began to chuckle softly and Light moved his eyes to the back of L's head, confused.

_What is so fun- Oh. _L's reflection smirked at Light on his window. Light's eyes narrowed fractionally, _he got me, again. And he caught me checking him out. Bloody detective. _L silently congratulated himself.

_Take that you stuck-up, beautiful bastard. _Light thought frantically, he needed to shock L somehow. Make him lose that emotionless barrier, Light grinned, make him _scream. _

_Well that's an evil smile… 10%, wait, what is he- Oh fuck!_

L did not scream, much to Light's displeasure, but he did gasp and then let out a moan as Light pinned him to the bed and started kissing his neck.

_What? No scream? Oh, well, that can come later…_

Ryuk had successfully entertained himself by walking through every item Light owned and had turned to ask Light if he could get rid of L now please, when he was met with a strange sight. L and Light were only partly clothed and all over each other. They were also making the oddest collection of noises. Ryuk stared in disbelief for a while then went and sat in a corner for a good sulk.

"The second I turn around, they end up on Light's bed making animal noises!" He addressed Light's chair "Oh yes, we're sworn enemies, geniusses with freaky habits, obsessive about justice and hate each other. This calls for a good fuck! Honestly, what is wrong with humans?"


End file.
